


Wings Wetted Down

by MyfeelsAreDead



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9838082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyfeelsAreDead/pseuds/MyfeelsAreDead
Summary: A hardened security agent gone mercenary is hired by a new organization called Talon to hunt down the remaining members of Overwatch





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought of a cool-Ish Overwatch story and figured I'd stumble my way through writing it.

     Here it was. The dream again. The only dream she'd had since after the incident. Fareeha saw her reflection in the ice, her skin still pristine and brown. She could feel the tears come to her eyes as she moved further through what almost seemed to be an icy lair. 

    In reality it was an eco-watchpoint in Antarctica led by the great Dr. Ling-Zhou. Whom incidentally was the target. Fareeha remembered how stupid it seemed to go after the doctor at the time but found out it would've done Talon a great duty to have killed her. She really wishes she would've. But she trudged on, knowing where this dream was taking her. 

     She adjusted her fake glasses as she spotted the target across the room, engaged with another scientist at a computer screen. The way the doctor hopped around excitedly and talked in a shrill, quick voice really made Fareeha doubt she was dangerous.  Though the scientist quickly turned around to Fareeha and smiled brightly under her square glasses.

     "What a pleasure it is to meet you Fareeha. I'd never have thought the daughter of Ana Amari would be into meteorology!" Said the quick speaking Chinese woman.

"Ah yes, and I suspect you're doctor Ling-Zhou?" Fareeha questioned.

"Yes. Being called a doctor is very flattering but to help teamwork and cynergy just call me Mei!" 

    'This will be way too easy for me.' Fareeha thought to herself as she shook the woman's hand and nodded. She introduced the surrounding staff who, to Fareeha, were really of no importance. Before starting the grand tour.

     "This is the main office area where we show each other data and talk with our counterparts! Just down the hall are the testing labs!" The shorter woman said, almost pulling Fareeha with her as she excitedly walked down the hall, holding Fareeha by the wrist.

"Wow! This place is great!" Fareeha said, with the best fake excitement she could. Just wanting to get to the planned point she would've made her move. 

Eventually the pair had gotten to the reactor level.

"Alright Fareeha. To prevent contamination of  the reactor or the outside world we havexpect a decontamination chamber. I will ask you to please enter now." MeI spoke and opened the door. Fareeha nodded and entered not smirking this time, knowing what was about to happen.

     The thick, metal door was slammed shut and the intercom in the chamber spoke up.

"Fareeha, I'll give you one chance," Fareeha looked through the window in the chamber at Mei. "Put your weapons down." 

At this Fareeha angrily pulled the pistol from her holster and shot at the window. The bullet barely did anything to the bulletproof glass.

"I-I'm not stupid Fareeha. I'm a scientist. I didn't want to do this and I'm sorry but I just can't trust you." Fareeha could hear the Chinese woman choke up, not being the evil genius it seemed it would take to spring a trap like this. 

"I just thought Ana might've guided you a little better." With that Mei had released a blue mist into the chamber that started to freeze the metal around her, and her. 

    She could feel the cold in her bones, in every muscle, every wet part of her body instantly ice. But Mei had gotten into the chamber this time and was shaking her. 

"Phara. Phara! Wake up!" She then felt a slap and woke up to a blur of blue skin. Fareeha held her hand to her face as she looked up at Widowmaker who had just woken her up in the rudest way possible way.


	2. Current Status of Agent Phara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha is given her assignment and remembers more about her failed assassination attempt.

After the rude awakening Widowmaker was quick to talk. 

"Me and Reaper need to speak with you about your new assignment. Be downstairs in, let's say, 10 minutes or so." The French woman spoke and it sounded like poison to Fareeha's ears. Widowmaker turned on a heel and quickly walked downstairs, slamming the door behind her. Fareeha just sighed and stood up, still in a tank top and a pair of underwear. She looked in the mirror on the far end of her small hovel of a room.

It made her tear up to see herself anymore. Her skin had turned a pale blue that was darker in some areas of her body. She felt no pain but she had been turned into a monster. Just like her colleague she hated so much. But instead of thinking about this she quickly got dressed in a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and a black leather jacket. She felt wetness on her cheek and quickly wiped her eyes before grabbing her aviators off her dresser and striding downstairs to meet with Reaper.

The shadow of a man grumbled at her as she sat down at the small kitchen. As much as she despised the Widowmaker's eternal scowl, or the way she walked like she owned everyone in the room, or even the way she spat words to her colleagues, she had to admit she could cook. Fareeha looked down at her plate and to Reaper's.

"Where's my bacon?" Asked the Egyptian.

"I thought you were a Muslim?" Widowmaker half said, half asked.

"Not a very good one." Fareeha joked dryly as she grabbed some bacon from where it had been set out. She opened her mouth to say some rude remark before Reaper interrupted.

"Now I'd like to get some business done." The man said, somewhat irritated. "There is a doctor that needs taken care of." Reaper said. A look of fear hit her face before Widowmaker cleared up what he meant.

"The German one."

"Ameile she's Swiss!" He never called Widowmaker by her real name unless he was angry about something she said. "And as long as she's alive we won't be able to stop the remainder of Overwatch."

Fareeha nodded, knowing what was needed.

"Do we have information on where she is?" She asked, trying to remember what the doctor looked like. Suddenly there was a digital picture in her face. Instantly memories came flooding back from her childhood. For a solid 30 seconds she remembered the piercing blue eyes and for a few moments she remembered a little bit about after she was frozen by Doctor Ling-Zhou. 

"Of course. We always have." Widowmaker stated from across the room. Reaper nodded at this.

"She's working at a hospital in Zurich. She's still trying to work for the good of the people. We're sending you in as a veteran who's having problems with their prosthetic legs." He pointed down to Fareeha's legs. "She can't resist helping veterans."

"Old habits die hard." Widowmaker laughed through her nose at her own joke.

"It will be done. When do you want me to leave?" Fareeha asked, finishing her breakfast.

"You will be leaving later today. We've already booked the flight. You should probably pack what you'll need." Reaper stated before standing up and gather their plates. Fareeha just nodded and walked back to her room. She sat on her bed looking at the woman in the picture. Thinking back to what happened after she was frozen solid.

How was she supposed to kill the woman who saved her life?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. I'm not really good at writing long things. Thanks for reading so far.


	3. Put Your Security In My Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha is met with a difficult decision as she meets her target and makes a decision that she thinks will hopefully change her life for the better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to do. I got kinda busy.

Fareeha figured as soon as she sat down on the plane she would've passed out. This didn't happen. Instead she sat there with headphones on for nearly 14 hours, watching whatever stupid movie was on or go to listening to soft and relaxing music. Eventually she gave up and started listening to something to keep herself occupied. She woke up to a hostess shaking her, which made her jolt. She never remembered falling asleep but she just shrugged and grabbed her bag, standing up and leaving, shrugging her jacket back on as she felt the cold air.

As fast as she could, she ran into the airport, clutching her bag over her chest. When inside she saw a man with a goatee approaching her. 

"Greetings." The man with a seemingly Japanese accent spoke, "You must be Fareeha."

The Egyptian nodded and shook his hand. "Yes. And you must be Hanzo." It was now the man's turn to nod. "So where we headed first?"

"We've rented a hotel room." Hanzo replied. "If you'd follow me I have a car here." With that Fareeha nodded and followed him to the car. The male starter the car and backed up and glanced at Fareeha, who looked uncomfortable. "Is something wrong?"

"Not really... just wondering if I could change the station." Fareeha nodded to the radio. She really didn't care for classical all that much. Hanzo just huffed and nodded, focusing on driving. Fareeha turned the knob about for a few seconds until she heard a sound like a pipe being hit. She stopped to make sure it was the right song and smiled, leaning back into the seat.

About three minutes into Fareeha full-fledged singing along, Hanzo couldn't help but nod and hum to the beat. 

She was now nearly yelling the lyrics "Mr. Blue, you did it right! But soon comes Mister Night!" As they got to the hotel she'd stay at for the night.

Fareeha threw her purse on the bed and laid down beside it. She heard a low chuckle and looked up. She saw the Japanese man smiling.

"You're not like us." He muttered, shaking his head as he sat down.

Fareeha's face turned serious. "What's that supposed to mean?" She crossed her arms like a child but Hanzo just smiled.

"You aren't a cold-blooded killer. You fight for justice." Fareeha huffed at this.

"When I lost my legs, justice didn't fight for me. That's when I... gave up on it."

"An Amari doesn't give up on anything. Your mother taught me that." Hanzo said as he placed his kettle on the stovetop. 

"When did you ever see my mother?" Fareeha seemed angry at what he was saying. This made him chuckle harder.

"We had imprisoned your mother just a month in the past. Before you joined."

"Wha?" Fareeha asked, now standing. 

"You Amaris have always been a survivor type. But if you'd just calm down I have a proposition for you. Care for some tea?" Fareeha couldn't do anything but nod, curious about what the man meant.

"So," She started, sitting with her tea. "What did you have in mind?"

"I know you don't want to do this. Zeigler saved you after Dr Ling-Zhou froze you."

"How'd you know she-"

"So if plans were to 'go wrong' per se, I would be willing to let you escape." With this he leaned back in the chair.

"I... I don't know." She was looking at the ground. "What if I told you after I take a nap?" She was twiddling her thumbs. This is the first time she's been nervous in forever.

"You can decide then. Just speak to me before the exam." He patted her shoulder. "Now get some rest." Fareeha nodded as she walked back to the bed and slept, not sure what to do.

When Fareeha woke again, Hanzo was at her side, sitting with a book. She sat up and it jolted Hanzo. 

"What time is it?" She mumbled, now yawning. 

"Only two hours from your appointment." He gestured to the window, dusk was just approaching. She nodded and put on her Jacket, feeling exposed without it. Hanzo chuckled lightly.

"I never noticedid your tattoo." He pointed at her face. Fareeha huffed and quickly put her shades back on. "Oh come on. I think your mother is a very good role model."

Fareeha turned on her heel and angrily stomped up to him. "I am nothing like my mother. My mother was never a hired gun, killing her old friends, and most of all never a," She gestured at her body, "monster."

Hanzo stopped for a moment. "My apologies. We should be on our way then." Fareeha nodded at this, making a grunt as she opened the door, her bag in hand and made her way to their car.

It was a quiet drive. Fareeha mostly just looked out the window in thought, though already knowing what she was going to do. Even Hanzo was silent, and neither dared to touch the radio. It was just a quiet drive.

Suddenly they stopped. "This is your stop." He spoke slowly. Fareeha nodded and leaned over, quietly whispering into his ear. She got out and he nodded, waving at her then driving off.

* * *

 

Fareeha was waiting in Angela's office for about ten minutes before the blonde rushes in breathing heavily.

"Sorry to be late." Angela assured with a smile that nearly blew Fareeha away. Her hair was disheveled and her lab coat was thrown on her desk as to let her breath. 

"N-No it's fine, doctor. I just need to tell you something." She leaned in and so did the doctor. Fareeha could feel her breath on her cheek and could smell peppermint. 'Goddammit get a hold of yourself' she thought.

"What is it?" The doctor now looked at Fareeha quizzically. Their lips only centimeters apart.

Fareeha sucked in a breath and spoke. "I was sent to kill you by an organization called Talon that's trying to stamp out the remnants of Overwatch." There was an awkward silence. Before Fareeha felt something cold under her breast. It was a gun.

"I'd like to see you try." Angela gritted through her teeth. Her nice doctor exterior instantly dissappearing.

"No. No. No. I don't want to anymore. You don't understand, they're the reason I look like this." 

"I don't really trust you but they have operatives nearby, correct?" Fareeha nodded. "Then what's your plan?"

Fareeha smirked before adjusting her shades. "Just put your security in my hands."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha and Angela try to get away and put as much distance as they can between them and Talon.

As the words left her mouth, Fareeha cursed as she saw Angela laughing. 

"I'm being serious! I just have a bad habit of-"

"Making bad puns at bad times?" The doctor was getting her jacket on and locking up her filing cabinets. Fareeha noticed everything the doctor did was done with the maximum amount of cool and ease.

"This still doesn't change anything!" Fareeha said, maybe a bit too loudly. This made Angela jump a bit. "We need to get out of here before they do figure out what's going on!" Angela shrunk back a bit at this.

"Ah, yes I suppose you're right."

"You're goddamned right I'm right!" Fareeha was nearly grunting as she breathed. "You have service stairwells, right?" At this Angela nodded. "We'll need to use those to get to the ground floor."

"Alright. They're just this way," Angela said as she quickly pulled Fareeha by the hand to the nearest stairwell. Fareeha opened the door and half pushed Angela on the back.

Fareeha looked down first and saw a man in a black cloak. She quickly pulled Angela back into the hall. "Find another stairwell." She said calmly and Angela stopped for a moment. There was something about the blue woman in front of her that intrigued her. She remembers her old ally, Widowmaker. How when she came back blue she'd lost nearly all emotion. But Fareeha seemed to be a person still, not a killing machine who'd quickly kill the ones she loved. But she quickly pulled herself out of it and ran further down the hall. As Angela pulled the door open she was pushed in by Fareeha. They both ran down the stairs for nearly 5 floors, leaving Angela out of breath.

"What? Do angels usually fly?" Fareeha laughed and Angela thought she saw a blush as the Egyptian pulled her out the front door. "Where's your car?" Angela pointed toward a bike rack.

Fareeha stopped and glared at the snickering Angela. "Us angels prefer to ride bikes."

Fareeha groaned and spoke. "Where's the nearest train station?"

"Well, there's always cabs near the hospital." Angela started talking in a bored tone again.

Fareeha leaned close and growled "Don't make me yell again."

Angela thought for a second about saying the thing that would change her life forever but leaned even closer and whispered with a smirk.

"Making you yell doesn't sound bad."

"Ah! Zip it!" Fareeha said quickly retreating and putting a hand in front of her. "Just hail a cab./" .

     The cab ride to the train station was full of awkward looks and self-cursing. The Egyptian soldier was catching glances of the doctor out of the corner of her eye. Both women had been reduced to the likes of children. The cab stopped and Fareeha handed the driver some money.

 

Angela was the one who led the way to the ticket booth. In a short minute or two Angela was waving the tickets in a gesture for Fareeha to follow. They boarded the train and kept walking forward for what Fareeha thought to be miles. "So how far do we walk until we're in another continent?" Fareeha sighed as her shoulders sunk. "Ah hush. We're almost to the right section." Angela scolded and opened the door to their car. Fareeha played her jacket on the back of a chair in the room-like car. "I do have to say, it might be nice to rest a bit." Fareeha murmured, putting her sunglasses to the side. Angela, taking in the sight, huffed and muttered "Alright I'll wake you a bit before we get there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I took a long time to write a really short chapter but now I have some inspiration and I hope it lasts.


	5. Brainwashed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talon on the inside is rotting at its core and a certain sniper is the main issue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again. Sorry this took a long time to write and also wasn't about Phara or Mercy. I just thought I needed to spice up the story so I could get motivation back

Widowmaker scowled at the image in the sideview mirror. Her ears rattled with Reaper's ramblings. She just ignored him and focused on the reflection. Ameile soon began to become furious as she tried to smile again. She was met with the purple lips of a scowl.

She began to cry, but couldn't. Her face was dry. Her life, no, Widowmaker's life was becoming an endless lull to Ameile. 

"Yes we'll need to deal with her soon." Ameile heard her voice say. She decided she'd just rest for now.

"I don't see how Hanzo could let it slip away. This was our one chance" With the last two words he slammed his hand against the steering wheel. 

"No new to overreact Reaper. We will find her in time. We just need to regroup. It's not like we can't track agent Pharah" "That changes nothing! She still got away!" "And we will handle it. We'll talk it over with everyone and get it figured out.*

The rest of the drive there was silent as Reaper retreated in the argument. He knew Widowmaker wasn't one to argue with. As they pulled into the garage of what was now Talon HQ Reaper knew something was wrong with Widowmaker.

__________________________________________________ While Widowmaker slept. Ameile stayed awake. She always did this in an attempt to somehow overpower the mighty being in her head. She knew it was of no use. Even in sleep Widowmaker was much stronger than she was. Widowmaker was specifically designed to take control of her. But just as she was giving up she noticed the image of Widowmaker she has always seen started to fade. Maybe it was the years of fighting it. Maybe it was the sheer force of will, Ameile didn't know what to do but tried hitting the subliminal image in front of her. To her surprise, and Widowmaker's, the punch landed, sending a disheveled assassin to the floor of, well, her mind. With haste Ameile quickly took control and knew exactly what to do. When she started walking in her own body it felt foreign and unnatural. She stumbled her way to the dreaded sniper she hated so. She loaded said sniper with a slam and decided she needed to give someone a visit. 

While sleeping Reaper could've never seen it coming. While sleeping neither did Widowmaker. The only person with sight in that room was Ameile. Tired of being trapped in a purple husk of herself. Her heart barely beating. Her face barely making any emotion. Her life bringing barely any joy. She brought up her, no, Widowmaker's rifle to Reaper's skull. She didn't say a word about Gabriel. She knew he was dead long ago.


End file.
